NEED OCs!
by hidan the jashin worshiper
Summary: Title wil change blah blah -.- This is about my oc Katie Fukuda, U will learn about the massacre of her clan, Sibling riverly, her life with the akatsuki and her love for a certine uchiha    R&R plzz X3
1. Chapter 1

**d****rip**

**...**

**Drip**

**...**

**Drip**

**...**

** My hand flew to my forhead were i felt something wet and sticky, I pulled my hand infront of my face to see the one thing i never expected to see...blood. I sat up and the blood that was on my forhead rolled down my pale face. Were am i? Wat happend?Are my brothers ok? I stood up and my dark blue eyes scanned the area, My eyes slightly widen as i saw the dead bodies of my clan members spread out all over the place, I jumped up and scurried to my house, The closer i got, the more blood and bodies i saw. I ran faster when i saw my house. I came toa stop infront of the front door and opened it and walk in, It was quiet, The lights were off. I made my way to my parents room, I never been in there before in my intire life but my brothers have. I slid the door open and my eyes landed on both of my dead parents on the floor and my older brother standing behind them covered in their blood "Drake...I knew u hated them...but...y everyone..." i said, my voice emotion-less, My brother Drake exploded in anger "U SHOULD BE HAPPY FOR WAT I DID FOR U! THEY ALL HATED U! THEY ALL TRIED TO KILL U EVEN THEM!" he yelled pointing to my now dead parents. It was true, They did everything to get rid of me, but nothing worked. "i know...but wat bout seth...hes going to be upset at u" Drake smirked "Not me...but u" My eyes widen and i felt my self getting angry "So ur saying ur blaming me for this!" I balled my hands into a fist and i bit my lip trieing to hold back myself from killing him " yes...it makes sense...Monster of the Fukuda clan Finally snaps And kills everyone exept for her 2 brothers" Hes smirk widens as the sounds of the front door opening and are little brother voice rang out through the house "Mom? Dad? Katie-neechan? Drake-neesan?" Drake did some hand signs then i appered in his spot,covered in my parents blood, and holding the sword witch was also covered in their blood too. I looked over at the window were drake was seated "Well...This is goodbye...little sister" With that drake disappered "K..K..Kaite-neechan" I glanced over at my wide eyed, Shaking little brother seth "y...y kaite!" Seth yelled tears spilling out of his eyes and rolling down his pale cheeks, "hn, i did it because...i wanted to test my new jutsu" I lied smoothly "I HATE U! I HATE U KATIE!" he screamed running at me with a kunai in his hands. Those words, The words i hoped i would never had to hear from him, torn the rest of my cold heart to shreads. Once seth was close enough i did the only thing i could thing of...i kneed him in the stomach sending him flying back by the door. "Hate me...Hate me little brother, When u get stronger, come after me, Then we will see whos the strongest...by fighting to the death..." I said walking up to him till i was infront of him, seth looked up at me with wide dark blue eyes "...goodbye...little brother..." I knocked him out and laid him next to ur parents. Then i left the place and i fled out of the shadow villiage, My headband, now showing that i was now a missing nin. ...This is were my story begings. **


	2. Chapter 2 New friends?

Worship: Hello ppl worshiper-san here!

Sasori: -.- hi

Itachi: hn..y am i even here?

Worship: OMJ! ITACHIS SAID SOMETHING! XD u owe my 20 bucks kisame!

Kisame: -.- ya ya *gives her 20 bucks*

Worship: yay! ty X3 now..DEIDEI!

Deidara: wat un?

Worship: say the disclaimer!

Deidara: *rolls eyes* ya ya un. Worshiper-san dose not owe naruto un, if she did the akatsuki were never killed off and we would rule the world un.

Worship: yay! now on with chapter 2!

*Katies pov*

I walked alone throught the forest, Its been 2 weeks since the murder. And i already got shadow ninjas after me. I looked ahead of me to see a small villiage in site. "might as well stop for the night" i thought as i teleported somewere inside the villiage. I walked to a dango shop and sat down "hello, Wat would u like" asked a random waiter "dangos..." i mumbled. She nodded and walked away, I was getting lost in my own thought when i felt a tug on my pants leg, I glanced down to see a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes smiling up at me. I looked at her with a bored expression "wat do u want?" i asked her rudly, but she continued to smile "hello ^^ u looked loney so i wanted to come sit with u" she said. her replyed surprized me, Who would want to sit with a monster like me, i shook the though out of my head "sure.." i spat out, The girl smile widen and she happily took a seat next to me "mine name is Dakota, Whats yours?" Dakota asked I thought for a moment "if she knew my name, she will fighur out who i am.." but i awsered any ways "my name is katie..." her smile didint fade when i told her who i was and she didint scream and call me a monster or a killer " thats a beatuiful name! " she told me. man this girl surprizes me more and more "thanks..." i said as the waiter set my plate of dangos infront of me, i grabed one and took a bite "so how old are u katie?" dakota asked "im 11..." i said " kool! im 7 " she said, then a loud growl was heared. I looked down at dakota and she was blushing while holding her stomach "hungry?" i asked, she nodded " ya..but i dont wanna take ur food" dakota said "dont worry...im not that hungry anyways" i said pushing my plate to her. Gah! why am i being so nice! Dakota smiled and went at the food like she havent eaten in forever. once she finished i got up and left the place with out paying and she of coursed followed me " now what do u want..." i asked looking down at her "oh..im sorry for following you..." she said looking down "no one ever wants me around" I looked at her with sadness.. She was almost just like me "what? Why?" i asked "because im a monster " she said sadly. Scratch that- Shes just like me " well...ur not a monster to me" i said, She looked at me with wide eyes "w...w..What? for real!" she shouted. I nodded " yup " Dakota tackled hugged me and started to cry. i picked her up " shh..its ok" i tried to calm her. She soon stopped "do..do u need a place to stay" I nodded " well...u can stay at my home" she said I thought it over for a moment " sure" i said after a moment "yay!" she shouted jumping out of my arms "lets go!" she giggled and ran "wait up!" i shouted and ran after her. We both came to a stop infront of a plan old house "come on lets go inside" Dakota said running inside the house. I walked up the stairs and into the house and gasped. The house was a mess! there were dried blood on the walls and trash everywere, I felt dakota grabe my hand and she dragged me upstairs and into a random room "this is were you will be sleeping" she said and ran off. I loked over to the nearest clock and read "10:00" I guess i should go to sleep then, I climbed into the queen sized bed and stared at the celing "this was the strangest day ever" i thought as sleep over came me

_Worship: phew! finally done ^^

Hidan: what the Heck! this is fucking horrible!

Worship: *sniff* Q~~Q dont gotta be mean about it hida...and i know its horrble! im so sorry u have to read this peice of crap that i call writing DXXX


End file.
